Open the door
by sbjnr
Summary: Jake calls Penny at 3AM to confess his love. Or does he?


Open the door  
  
Songfic to the song "Ghost of You and Me" by Bbmak  
  
Rated: PGish  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Good Morning, Miami, or the Song "Ghost of You and Me"  
  
*~What am I supposed to do  
  
With all these blues  
  
Haunting me, everywhere, no matter what I do  
  
Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow  
  
I can't let go  
  
When will this night be over~*  
  
The clock on her bed stand said it was 3AM. She hadn't slept at all. Could be because she'd had five cups of coffee that day. Could be because she was an insomniac. Could also be because 7hrs ago, she'd broken things off with Jake.  
  
He'd never loved her. Probably didn't even think of her as a friend anymore, either. She could have stayed. She could have tried to help him through this whole Dylan fiasco. He could have paid a bit more attention to her, though, also.  
  
Penny sighed and sat up in bed. Every word he'd ever spoken to her came back at moments like these. She looked out the window in her room. Miami was certainly busy, even at 3AM. Wonder what he's doing now? She thought.  
  
*~I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
  
and it isn't love, it's robbery  
  
I'm sleeping with a ghost of you and me~*  
  
She got up and walked to the kitchen. She gabbed a glass, and filled it with water. She sat down at a stool at the counter. She didn't touch the water. Mainly, she thought about Jake. She wished that for just one day she could push him from her mind.  
  
Unfortunately, things never work out that way for Penny. Cause if they did she'd be with Jake. She walked over to the window in the living room. He's dreaming about Dylan now, she thought.  
  
The phone rang, completely taking her off guard. She let the machine pick it up.  
  
"Penny?" the familiar voice said. Her eyes went wide.  
  
*~Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by  
  
Phantom ships, lost at sea  
  
And one of them is mine  
  
Raising my glass, I sing a toast to the midnight sky  
  
I wonder why  
  
The stars don't seem to guide me~*  
  
"Penny? Um.I guess you're asleep, or maybe you're out. But um.It's Jake. And um.I wanted to tell you I think we made a huge mistake. I still want to be with you. Like I've said before. You're not Dylan, but you are you, Penny. Somehow I think-I just have this gut feeling-that we are meant to be together. We know so much about each other and I dunno.it took you leaving to make me figure out I love you."  
  
"Oh, Jake," she whispered.  
  
*~I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
  
And it isn't love it's robbery  
  
I'm sleeping with a ghost of you and me~*  
  
Penny took a flying leap over her coffee table, almost breaking her neck. She grabbed the phone.  
  
"Are you sure of that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you love me?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You're over Dylan?"  
  
"I think"  
  
Her heart sank.  
  
*~ The ghost of you and me  
  
When will it set me free  
  
I hear the voices call  
  
following footsteps down the hall  
  
trying to save what's left of my heart and soul  
  
Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow  
  
"I can't let go" (she told Jake)  
  
When will this night be over?~*  
  
"What?"  
  
"Of you.I still love you."  
  
"Penny-"  
  
She cut him off.  
  
"But if you only think you're over Dylan, then don't even say you love me, Kay?"  
  
"Penny? Who do you know that would stand outside someone's apartment door for a half an hour at 3AM and not knock, only to just barely have the nerve to call them and confess their heart?"  
  
"Who? You? Did you do that for Dylan?"  
  
He then said the simple words that would echo in her head for days and weeks to come.  
  
"Open your door, Penny."  
  
She walked over to the front door, slide the sliding lock, and opened the door.  
  
Jake stood there with his cell phone still at his ear. Penny let her hand holding the phone drop to her heart. They looked at each other as time froze. Her mouth dropped open as he looked into her eyes.  
  
He stepped forward, and kissed her long and full.  
  
*~I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
  
And it isn't love, it's robbery  
  
I'm sleeping with a ghost of you and me~*  
  
"Oh my God!" Penny awoke with a gasp and a start. What a dream! She saw the glass of water that she had poured last night sitting before her on the counter, where she'd fallen asleep.  
  
She got up and walked toward her coffee table, where her phone was sitting, undisturbed in it's cradle. She looked at her answering machine. No message. She looked up, as the alarm in her room came blaring on, scaring the life out of her:  
  
*~ "I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
  
And it isn't love, it's robbery  
  
I'm sleeping with a ghost of you and me" ~*  
  
Such a song for the moment, she thought. Then she picked up her glasses, grabbed her purse, and walked out her door to go to work.  
  
~fin~ 


End file.
